


How's Audrey?

by chandlerina



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandlerina/pseuds/chandlerina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Cooper isn't himself when he wakes up in his hotel room after coming out of the Black Lodge. Someone else is inside his body, someone else is planning to create some violence.</p><p>If Audrey Horne had been inside the Black Lodge instead of Annie, maybe something like this would have happened?</p><p>Written from BOB's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's Audrey?

”How's Audrey? How's Audrey?” The words seemed to linger between the walls of the small bathroom. ”How's Audrey-,” I (he) said again, trying to control myself from laughing, but I couldn't help but snicker at my own face in the mirror. I did good this time, I picked a good one this time. He was a fighter though, I could feel him scratching on the insides of my (his) fingertips, but he was still weak. I brushed my (his) teeth.

”Cooper?” There was a knock on the bathroom door, that damn Sheriff, why did he even care? I should have pulled him inside the lodge, too, and he would have been swallowed whole by the terror there. Stupid Sheriff thinking he was strong, I would show him.

Opening the door, I stepped out a little hazy. As always, it was a little bit odd taking the first steps in a brand new body, but I could already feel myself getting steadier. ”How's Audrey?” I heard myself (him) say, oh, he still had so much power over his heart! That little girl shouldn't have made it out alive, she had already seen too much, I would have to do something about this.

“Audrey's fine, she's resting in her room.”

She's in the hotel? I could feel myself wanting to dance already! “Good,” I managed to say, working hard to mute his feelings. Taking a few more steps into the room, I steadied my (his) shaking hands and turned to the Sheriff and the Doctor standing by the door. “If you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed now,” I said, and they nodded carefully, glancing at each other before leaving. Oh, suspicious! I enjoy the drama.

FBI attire! Who would have thought that tiny me would ever wear Federal Bureau of Investigation suits? Leland had dressed alright for a man of his kind, but this? This was fashion. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, oh BOB, you have done so well this time! Grinning, I ran my hand through my long gray hair and let him smooth out his short black hair. Watch out ladies, Agent Cooper was finally run by a man who knows how to please you.

I'd always liked the Great Northern hotel, probably because it was built with trees from my forest. I had often lingered here, when Leland's body had been too boring to be inside. Wood was easy to travel through, and I couldn't help myself, I took a few dance steps as I made my way down the hall. Audrey's room. Had Cooper ever been here? Dale? DALE HAVE YOU EVER BEEN INSIDE AUDREY'S ROOM? HAVEYOUEVERFUCKEDHER? My (his) ears started to ring, which meant no, NO. Oh, you sad man. You obviously have feelings for this girl, and yet you've never even been inside her (room)? I'll help you.

Knocking lightly on her door, I heard her call out that it was open, so I let myself in. Her eyes widened. “Agent Cooper, you're already out of bed?” Damn right, I am (he is). She sat in the middle of her bed, in a plaid shirt that obviously belonged to him. Had she stolen it? Bad girl.

“Audrey,” I said, just like he would, “I'm glad to see that you are alright.” She smiled and I realized that she was really very pretty. I usually went for the more grown up kind, ever since I saw Laura grow into a real woman, girls weren't my thing anymore. I took a few steps towards the bed. “Mind if I sit down?” 

She motioned that it was okay, and I sat down facing her on the bed. She had a few bruises on her face from when I had hit her inside the lodge, but they would be nothing compared to what I would do later. Wait. Black. Cold. Breath. That was that? I couldn't turn my (his) head. “Au-Au-drey.” No. He was taking control. “Are you alright, Agent Cooper?” 

“RUN.” I heard myself (HIM) say and I felt his body tense up. I couldn't move.

“But,” she said, looking into my (HIS) eyes. And then her mouth opened and her eyes grew wide with fear. “You're not Cooper,” she whispered, mostly to herself, and he was holding me down. LET GO I WANT TO TOUCH HER. Let me go. In my struggle, I saw in a blur that she had left the bed and that she was running towards the door. I saw her bare feet in a blur as she ran down the hallway shouting for the Sheriff. You fucking jerk, I had been so close to her, I could smell her blood.

He was going weak. In the corner of my (his) eye, I saw the Sheriff run into the room, and I saw his gun pointed at me (him) and in a moment of fear, I felt him shiver inside. I didn't want to let him go, he was such a perfect vessel, but maybe it had been a bad pick. The people around him seemed far too fucking suspicious.

Noticing a plate of untouched food on Audrey's bedside table, I made a quick move towards it, taking the dinner knife and not hesitating, running it swiftly across my (his) neck. His body slumped to the ground and I felt myself rise yet again, much like I'd done over Leland's body. Seeing the room from above. I wanted to fly and settle myself in a treetop, like the owl I had once taken the form of. And as I left the room, I heard Audrey's sobs, I saw the Sheriff's hand on Cooper's neck, and I saw his eyes turn a hazy, milky white.

And I laughed.


End file.
